This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inhaled corticosteroids (ICS) are frequently used to treat persistent asthma in young children, however the safety and efficacy of this therapeutic modality during the first year of life is not known. We have previously reported that an exposure regimen of house dust mite (HDM) aerosol and ozone results in the development of airway hyperresponsiveness and eosinophilia in 6 month old infant rhesus monkeys. In the current study, we determined if ICS treatment can prevent or attenuate airways inflammation in this animal model of childhood asthma.